The Administrative Core (Core A) provides centralized services that support the Principal Investigator, Project Leaders, and Core Resource Directors of the Program Project, and is responsible for continuity, coordination and oversight of the projects and support cores of the Program Project. The primary functions of the Core include the following: (a) provide direction and overall management of the Program;(b) foster communication and integration of the research projects and the cores by conducting regular scientific meetings of PPG investigators;(c) oversee and coordinate the efforts of the support cores by oversight committees and monitoring efficient usage;(d) monitor and track all expenditures of the PPG and ensure accurate allocation of funds;(e) provide logistics support for other aspects including personnel actions, IACUC documents, record keeping, progress reports;(f) arrange and coordinate meetings of the PPG internal and external scientific advisory boards, including travel. These Advisory groups will review progress of the entire Program, provide advice, and evaluate each project on at least a yearly basis. In addition, the Core will provide coordination and continuity to each of the projects and cores for the duration of the PPG. Stuart A. Aaronson, MD, will direct the Core with Ed Hicks, MBA, providing administrative and operational oversight. Ms. Donna Chiodi will provide general administrative assistance to all program project participants. The Core will operate out of the administrative suite of the Department of Oncological Sciences.